Conventionally, rubber footwear such as athletic shoes, tennis shoes, sneakers and the like are made by applying liquid latex to the lasting margin of any upper material which, in this case, is generally a woven fabric, allowing it to dry so as to become adhesive and then lasting the precoated upper to the insole, the bottom surface of which is receptive to latex. Usually, the insole is a laminate of fabric and unvulcanized rubber and it is to the latter surface that the precoated lasting margin of the upper is lasted. In lieu of a laminated insole of the foresaid kind, an insole of any material may be used coated on the side to which the lasting margin is to be lasted with a rubber cement which is allowed to dry before the lasting operation. The liquid latex is applied to the lasting margin of the upper and the rubber cement to the surface of the insole, if the latter requires it, by brushing or by means of a so-called top cementer. After coating, the upper material must be hung up to dry and the insoles stacked on edge to dry. The procedure is time-consuming, dirty and, due to carelessness and the pressure of processing as many as possible in a given time, the lasting margin of the upper and/or the margin of the insole may be incompletely covered or there may be thinly covered areas which will not hold when lasted. To lessen the handling time and rid the process of defects due to careless coating operations, attempts have been made to adapt the progressive-type lasting machine to lasting with latex by supplying the lastex to the lasting margin of the upper or to the margin of the insole or to both just before the lasting margin is laid down by the wiping instrumentalities; however, such attempts were unsuccessful principally because of the nature of the latex. If the latex is supplied by a nozzle or applicator roll of a progressive-type lasting machine in a sufficiently liquid state to be dispensed by the nozzle without clogging the nozzle or to the surface of the applicator roll without premature coagulation and balling on the applicator roll, it will not set up fast enough when ultimately applied to the lasting margin to make a good bond. If, however, it is supplied in a sufficiently adhesive condition to the nozzle or applicator roll so that when applied to the lasting margin, a good bond would be formed, the latex will not run freely through the nozzle and, hence, plug the nozzle and would ball up on the applicator roll, both conditions requiring that the machine be stopped almost every operation for cleaning. While it is possible to last with hot melt, quick-drying adhesive, the cost is prohibitive and the operation is hazardous because of the high temperature necessary to keep the adhesive liquid. In our application Ser. No. 529,458, filed Dec. 4, 1974, there is described a method and apparatus for lasting with liquid latex to latex-receptive material which was partially successful. This invention relates to improvements in the aforesaid method and application which enables successful lasting of uppers to latex-receptive insoles with the use of a progressive-type lasting machine modified as will be described herein, thus eliminating the disadvantages of precoating operations and the time-consuming operations attendant thereon.